


While It Lasts

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Holidays, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Messy, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: Lance had always wanted to see the world, and what better place to start than the picturesque isles of France? Granted it was only a family vacation to a friend's villa, but it didn't make the place any less mesmerizing. Chilhac, a gorgeous small village that seemed too good to be true. And that was because it was.They would be sharing the villa with a family friend, a family friend with a child just Lance's age. His name was Keith.Keith was the exact opposite of Lance. He wanted to stay just where he was put, he liked his home, his school, his life. Now this skinny Cuban boy was invading his bubble of a quiet life. The had to 'like it or lump it', as his fathers had said, but he was going to take it with a pinch of salt and a sprinkle of denial. Especially as he had a slightly previlant fascination with the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

I gulp a heavy lump in my throat.  
I hadn't seen any of them in years, not since I was four, actually. It had been more than a while since they had moved away, but I could still clearly see the image of him in my mind. A giggling child, eyes glowing violet in the light with black curly hair. My mother had shown me pictures of him since then and he hadn't seemed to change much, excepting of course the smile didn't seem to grace his cherry lips as often and the cut on his cheek he had gotten the day he left had faded into a pale pink scar. 

It seems he had grown into a – quite attractive – young man, a complete clash the the giggly boy of my memories. Shaking my head, I frown as we pull into the driveway. Their house was bigger than I expected, especially for a family of three. 

The walls were white plaster and had wooden pained windows with slightly peeling lead paint. The windows were eyes into the heart of their home, showing the mint green interior walls and soft furniture, it almost seemed too nice for me. I had been used to stuffy apartments my whole life. 

“Are you going to sit here all day, or are you actually going to be coming inside?” Veronica nudged me from my thoughts as she quickly jumped out of the car door, moving to collect her bags. Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly traipse from the car, my legs stretching as the fully stretch for the first time in hours. My eyes slowly searched the scene before me for the boy I had once known, landing on movement in what I assumed was their backyard. 

“Liza, Toby, you're here!” A familiar voice greeted us as we look up. I smile as I see the face I knew as Shiro stood besides his husband, beaming as they wave us over. It had been a while since I'd seen them both.  
“Like we would miss this opportunity, it's lovely out here.” My father smiled as he allowed the two to help carry the luggage towards the house. I reach for my backpack, awkwardly rolling my case forward and back at my feet, listening to the soft crackle of pebbles bellow the wheels. The two men were hugging my mama, smiling brightly at their old friend, before shaking my fathers hand. He wasn't particularly friends with the two, but he had no objection to them, considering how close his wife and children had been to them and their son. 

“Lance, Veronica, it great to see you two again. Good lord, you've grown.” Shiro smiled and ruffled my hair as his husband hugged Veronica. The two had always been close, as Veronica was too old to be friends with Keith, like I had, she had always been able to get along with the two, as our mother had.  
“Keith is in the backyard, if you want to see him, Lance. He'll show you to your room while we talk catch up with your parents.” Adam pointed towards the back garden, my stomach becoming a bottomless of trepidation.  
What if he changed since I left? What is he didn't like me? What if he hated me?  
I gulp at the thought, and smile with a nod before muttering I'll be right back. Slowly trudging to the soft grass, I try to calm my nerves and hook my thumb into a belt loop of my jeans. 

I quickly turn the corner to the garden, my eyes landing on the heavenly sight before me. The boy I once knew was obviously long gone, but he had been replaced by a toned man, with dark ebony hair and sharp features. He was sat, calmly swinging in a three seated swing hanging from a great oak tree. His hair covered his face mainly as his pen scratched against the page of a book in his palm. 

“Uh- Keith?” I internally slap myself at the crack of my voice as I spoke, I don't know why I'm this scared, we were so close when we were little. He looked up, frowning before his lilac eyes met my stare, his features morphing into one of confusion before slight shock.  
“Lance?” His eyes widened as he stood up, walking the few metres that separated us, stopping just before me. We stood in a considerably long silence before he finally spoke up.  
“Fucking hell, you're taller than me.” He seemed more shocked about the fact than angry, despite the frown laying dormant on his lips. Glancing from my body to his, I realize I have in fact out grown him. 

“Yes, yes I am.” I chuckle, trying to ignore the rose blush creeping up my neck at his stare, which roamed quickly up and down my body.  
“But, how? You were tiny the last time I saw you?” He huffed in annoyance as I smirk down at him.  
“Well, I was four years old, may I point out. I believe everyone is short at five.” I bit back a chuckle of amusement at his frown, which seemed to be holding back a smirk from his cherry red lips. Before he had chance to respond, I slung an arm around his shoulders in a short hug.  
“It's been too long, dude.” I chuckle before releasing him, smirking at his almost offended features. Still not a hugger, I guess.  
“Yeah, yeah, come on, I'll show you to your room. I'm sorry to say you'll be sharing with me.” He picked up my suitcase with ease, his muscles flexing beneath his black shirt. I may be taller than him, but he was by far stronger than me. It'd be a lie to say I wasn't even a little envious. The idea of us sharing a room didn't seem to bother me much, I was almost a little excited, maybe?

I follow him silently, biting my lip as we enter his home, smiling at the scent of vanilla and honey, bringing back memories of their old home, some things just never change. Our parents were chuckling with one another in the living room as I follow after him up the stairs, my feet padding up the wooden steps. He opened a door to a spacious room, with dark grey walls and two beds, on opposing sides of the room.  
“That one is your bed, and you can have that chest of drawers.” He pointed to a neatly made bed, and a small white chest of drawers, each pressed up against a wall without any posters or drawings, the bareness seemed out of place in the room.  
“Thank you.” I mutter as he places my suitcase at the end of my bed and moving to sit on his bed. Sighing, I fell forward onto the bed, eyes growing heavy as I nestle my face into the soft pillows and a short yawn escapes my lips.  
“I'll leave you to sleep, I'll wake you when its dinner.” I heard Keith begin to leave as I mumble a barely audible response, which I didn't even understand. The creaking door was the last thing I heard before my minded numbed to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Go wake up Lance, will you? Dinner's ready.” Shiro asked me, jolting me from my thoughts as I nod and speed up the stairs to my room. Honestly, any excuse to get away from the countless people gathered in my sitting room. I twist me door handle gently, entering my room and wincing at the creak of my door. Looking to the boy, he was still sleeping soundly on his bed, his soft brown hair splayed across the pillows. A peaceful expression graced his gentle features, no sign of emotion upon his face. He seemed simply untroubled by anything external. 

Snapping from my trail of thoughts with a sharp breath, I move towards the still boy and stop just before his bed.  
“Lance, wake up, dinner's ready.” I say, just loud enough to stir him slightly, only for him to roll away from me with a small whine of protest. I would be insane to say that wasn't absolutely adorable.   
“Oh my god, Lance, get up.” I huff as I begin to shake his shoulder gently. His eyes cracked open into a squint, before they snapped open in shock at the proximity between us, which I didn't even notice. 

“Dinner.” I state blandly, before moving away and beginning to walk from the room. His steps followed clumsily after mine, continuing before the sitting room and crashing into me as I pause and turn to him. He peeled his sleepy torso from mine as I roll my eyes. I begin to sort out his hair, which was thrown out at every angle. He gave me a confused look as I finish.  
“People are here, you don't want to look like you were dragged backwards through a hedge.” I mutter, straightening the collar of his shirt before letting him go. 

“O-oh... Thank you.” He gave me a sheepish and lopsided smile before I spun on my heal and speed walked to the dining room. My cheeks began glowing with a soft peachy blush. That damn kid, with his stupid cute smile and his adorable messy hair. I didn't let myself smile thinking about him and fixed my face into a plain frown, as usual. 

I took my seat at the table, Lance sitting besides me shortly after as Adam began to serve out plates of his and Shiro's cooking, which was truly amazing. Beginning to eat, I silently listen to our families catching up. Adams brother and his wife and kids, and his sister and her wife had all come around. Family meals were bad enough, add a friends family and it was utter chaos.   
The subjects of conversation ranged from how they've been to the correct way to boil carrots, and if you knew anything about my parents, you knew how stubborn they were. It was a blessing and a curse, but mainly a curse. It meant they would often end up in arguments over small things, but neither would go to be angry. However, the same rule did not apply to family.   
Adam and his brother, Oliver, were currently fighting over whether of not carrots should be boiled with sugar. The stubbornness was definitely inherited. Neither would let down, it was relentless, but it would be a complete and utter lie to say it wasn't mildly amusing. It was also the only conversation I felt like listening to, politics having already bored me to numbness.

“Boil them with sugar, they become sticky and the sweetness gets all over the other vegetables.”  
“Yes, but boil them in sugar and it brings out the flavour, meaning the salt you add doesn't over power the flavour.” Neither were yelling, which made it all the more terrifying. I was taking the occasional sip of bitter wine, scrunching my nose up to it only once or twice. The flavour wasn't particularly offending, more that the wine Adam had bought for the first meal with the McClain family was incredibly dry. I could tell from the shocked expression on Lance's face, he didn't quite like it either. 

I had finished my second glass, by the end of the meal and I wasn't entirely sure how tipsy I was, but I was definitely was not sober. I probably should've asked the alcohol content by now. Lance wasn't the most sober person I've ever seen either. He was bubbly and smiley, occasionally cracking jokes with me, the two of us giggling far more than we would have when sober. We remained at the dinner table, chuckling to one another, long after everyone else had already disappeared to their respective rooms. 

By now we were both now on the verge of being drunk, it wasn't too much of a big deal as everyone had to be asleep by now and we were managing to keep the noise down fairly well. I giggle gently as I glance to my watch then back up to the boy besides me.   
“Lance, it's-it's nearly one in the morning.” I say between soft chuckles, shakely showing him the watch.   
“Woah... Where the hell did the time go, man?” His eyes were saucers as he stared at the watch. 

“We gotta go to sleep, like now.” I utter, beginning to stand, leaving my empty glass, knowing I would definitely drop and shatter it if I were to try and move it. Lance got up to follow me to the room we were sharing. We tiptoe through the halls, snickering at the creaking step as Lance stumbled a little into me. 

Somehow we managed to make it to my room without waking the whole house, carefully opening the door and making our way to opposite side of the room. I quickly changed into a pair of soft sweat pants before flopping into my bed with a heavy thud as I chuckle. Closing my eyes and burying my head into my pillows, I take a moment to process a weight on my back. 

“Lance?” I laugh, trying to comprehend the fact the boy was sat on my back.   
“Yes?” He giggles a reply as I try to roll onto my back, knocking him off my back and leaving his slightly pouting. Huffing, he slumped on my bed and rolled so his head was resting on my shoulder. I – surprisingly – didn't want to object to it. 

“What are you doing?” I laugh as he nuzzled against me softly.   
“Shh... Pillows don't talk...” He muttered sleepily, wrapping both arms around my torso limply. It would have been easy for me to slide his arms off me after he fell asleep, but I didn't exactly want to. Sighing silently, I rest an arm around his shoulders and make sure he was tucked properly into the sheets, as he was already softly snoring. Relaxing back into my pillows, I begin to drift to sleep, darkness soon clouding my mind and then nothing else remained except the beating of our hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

As I found my way to consciousness a soft scent of pine flooded my senses, bringing a short smile to my lips. It took only a moment for me to realise three things. One, that my brain was aching in my skull, two, that the smell of pine was not coming from me, and three, that my body wash flush to another's. 

I peak out of one eye, realising the person I was hugging was still asleep and, in fact, Keith Kogane. Holding back a sharp breath in, I slowly began to untangle our limbs, trying not to jostle him enough for the man to wake up. Of course, being the lanky string bean of a human I am, I didn't manage to escape his grasp with him still asleep. As his eyes opened, he jumped slightly, before his eyes softened, in remembrance of what happened last night.   
“Morning...” He muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. 

“Morning.” I reply, biting my lip as I realise his arm was still around my side and his muscles were flexing against my stomach. There was no way I could hide my blush now.   
“Oh, shit, yeah, sorry.” He uttered as he let go of my waist, allowing me to sit up, already missing the warmth. Ignoring that fact, I immediately stand up, moving towards my suitcase and grabbing my wash bag before leaving the room. That would probably would have seemed rude, but I didn't want to seem like I was enjoying cuddling him, despite the quite clear fact that I was. 

I eventually found the bathroom, where I quickly washed away the reminder of last night, the bitter taste of alcohol being flushed down the drain. Cool water soothed my eye bags as I splash it against my face and rub suds into my skin. I hadn't my skin routine last night, a slightly alarming fact, so I had to make sure to do it correctly today. I had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes by the time I finished. 

Quickly making my way back to my room, I notice Keith's bed was empty, and a small piece of paper was left on my pillow. Placing my wash bag on the end of my bed, I pick the paper up and begin to read the contents. 

Lance,   
Don't tell anyone about last night.  
-Keith

I almost laugh allowed at how I could hear him saying it, trying to sound scary or threatening when he was. Its not like we did anything other than cuddle, I don't get what he was so worked up about. 

Rolling my eyes, I begin to get dressed, finding an oversized striped blue jumper and a pair of tight black jeans. I quickly change before spritzing myself with a sweet smelling, androgynous cologne. Smiling gently to myself, I step into a pair of pumps and begin making my way downstairs. 

The scent of pancakes and syrup flooded my senses as I entered the kitchen.   
“Ah! Lance, you're awake! I hope you slept well, it seems like you two had a long night.” Shiro chuckled, pointing to the washed glasses and empty bottle on the side.   
“Uhm... Yeah, need any help with breakfast?” I awkwardly laugh a reply as I try to change the subject. 

“That would be lovely actually, wash your hands and can you crack and whisk up twelve eggs.” He pointed to a basket of eggs and a bowl with a fork in it as he flipped a pancake in the frying pan. I nod and begin setting about scrubbing my hands with soap before cracking the eggs into the pot bowl. Discarding the shells, I begin to whisk the eggs up, not entirely sure all the lumps were completely gone, before turning to Shiro for my next instructions. 

“Chop those chives and mix them in, with salt and pepper.” He didn't even look up from flipping his pancakes as he spoke, pointing to a small plant on the window sill. I set about picking a handful of it, messily chopping them, so as they weren't in even ringlets, like they probably should be. 

I took the salt and pepper shakers and add everything into the mix before beating them together, knowing I've definitely gone wrong somewhere. Frowning down on the mix, I look towards Shiro, seeing him smiling at me with soft eyes.   
“Pretty good for your first time making an omelette.” He complimented as he ruffled my hair and took the bowl from me. Quickly pouring the mixture into a frying pan, it sizzled before quieting out. 

“You can, go through to the dining room if you want, I'm almost done in here.” With that, I nod and scuttle out of the kitchen, taking a seat across from the raven. Keith was sat in a brooding silence, glaring so hard on a glass of orange juice I was scared it'd shatter. He didn't even seem to notice the fact I was across from him. 

I cleared my throat, smiling as he looked me the eyes. My chirpy beam masked my fear at his almost glare as he offered a simple nod, offering no hint of smile or greeting. I try to ignore the short pang of hurt in my stomach at the realisation he didn't care that I was hear.

Frowning down to the table, I reach for the carton of orange juice, pouring myself a glass, in hopes it's bitter taste would distract me enough so I could stop scowling at the floral table cloth. It didn't. The clash of flavour only made me cringe and visibly recoil. Toothpaste and orange juice. I'm sure I heard a small chuckle at my reaction, my eyes roaming and catching a glimpse of a short smirk fighting to slip onto Keith's lips. 

Silently huffing and shooting him a mock glare, I set the glass aside as my parents join me at the table. They greeted us with a cheery and well rested 'good morning' as they sat down, my sister helping Shiro and Adam carry in plates of food.  
“Help yourselves.” Shiro smiled as the final plate was set down and they took their seats. I began to quickly eat, my mind dropping in and out of the others conversations. 

As I finished eating, I glance up and almost jump a little at the stony gaze I caught from the boy sat across from me. I offer a weak smile to him as I divert my eyes, and begin to listen to my mother and Shiro talking, still feeling his eyes boring into the side of my head like razors.  
“And Keith could show Lance and Veronica the river, L'Allier, you had to have seen it on your way.” I guess that's what I'm doing today, fun times with my sister and guy that hates me for some inexplicable reason. 

“Yes, we did see it, Lance what did you think?” My mother dragged into the conversation as I smile and open my mouth, recalling the river we drove by for a few miles.  
“Uh- Yeah it was really nice.” The statement let me slip out of the conversation again, to turn to meet the gaze that I could feel resting on me. 

I shoot a bitter sweet smile before looking away from the deep pools that I felt like I was drowning in.Today was going to drag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't use google translate for the French Keith and the guy speak, it translates it wrong (as in it messes up pronouns, I'm sure my translation isn't great either), the note at the end has it translated correctly, or as much as it can be I think. Sorry to anyone French reading this, it most likely isn't translated right

“Are we almost there?” I hear Veronicas whine for the thousandth time behind me, really making me contemplate why Adam loved her so much. We hadn't even been cycling that long.  
“Actually, we are. Just around this corner.” Keith chimed in before I could shoot a mouthful of poison to my sister for asking once again. 

I follow after Keith's bike as it disappeared into a wall of emerald trees and we appeared besides a river bed. The river was sided by soft leaf green grass that was dotted with pastel yellow flowers and the occasional weed. My eyes trail across the water, seeing a few stone houses filed besides the opposite bank, catching the glimmers of light the crystal water threw at the walls. 

We each set our bikes aside and I quickly took my shirt and shoes off, setting it on top of my bike seat before stepping towards the rivers edge, the sharp sand and gravel beneath my feet clinging to them. I didn't bother to dip my toe in before I threw myself into the water, gasping a breath before sinking bellow the surface. 

I felt my jaw tighten as I scramble to the surface of the icey water that encompassed my body; it was far colder than I had thought. With my head bobbing above water, I let out a sharp squeak as my feet scramble against the soft sand beneath them. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my torso as I began to sprint back out of the water and towards the towel Veronica was shoving towards me. Her face wasn't holding any shock, not in the slightest. She had grown up with me and my terrible life choices and mistakes, I'd be surprised if she was shocked. 

I grab the towel and wrap it around myself as I hear deep chuckling from behind me. Turning, I shoot a mock glare the Keith, who's cheeks were now burning pink as he averted his gaze. As I roll my eyes, move to sit down on the warming sand in the mid-morning sun. 

The sand immediately stuck to my legs as I cross them, making me frown at the silt irritating my flesh. I brush it from my skin, sighing as the majority stayed stuck to me, meaning I had to stand up. Doing just that, I hop about as I try to brush sand off either leg. 

I was almost done when I felt my back collide with a firm object. Freezing, I realise it was too soft to be a tree, it had to be a person. I sharply turn, trying to ignore how hard I had hit in them as apologies begin to spill from my lips. This guys seemed pissed, more than you could imagine. Anger lines creased into his forehead as he grunted and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Qu'est-ce que tu fous?” He growled, spitting the word like poison. He was speaking too fast for me to understand, which only scared me more. I can speak French, but not that quickly or that easily.   
“Uh-uh- I'm sorry I don't-” I was fumbling over my words as try to apologise in a language he couldn't speak. This isn't going to help me.

“Lance,” I felt a hand rest against my upper arm as I back into the hold. Keith stepped into my vision, offering a warm smile as he stepped in front of me.   
“Qui diable êtes-vous?” He spat as Keith held me behind him before the man began talking, my head timidly peeping over his shoulder, so close to his back that my breath was fanning across his skin in jutting puffs. 

“Son petit ami, pouvez-vous baiser hors?” The raven in front of me snarled at the man, his hand remaining on my bicep as I try to work out what they were saying, eyes darting between the two. Hearing Keith speak French shocked me slightly, despite the fact he had lived here most of his life. I watched his face twist in confusion before offering two hands in surrender, taking a short stride away from him. What the hell did he say? 

I stared at Keith in confusion as he turned around, his face displaying nothing but a small tinge of compassion.   
“Are you okay?” His voice seemed to hold about the emotional range of a bottle cap, but his eyes were alight with fear, baffling my near numb sense.

“Uh- Yeah, fine, thanks for that, dude.” I offer a short smile, scratching the back of my neck. His eyes seemed to falter as they dart to and from me and the ground, all fear dispersing from the vibrant pools now being clouded over with something that I could barely distinguish. It was fading between hurt and a stoic squint. I couldn't pin point what he was feeling or why he was trying to mask it. His eyes made their path away from me as his hand dropped from my arm, leaving a cold mark where it had been. I could still feel where he had been holding me even once he was no longer. 

“You didn't have to do that, you know?” I mutter, regaining his attention only to receive an amused huff.   
“Yes, yes I did. You think I'd be forgiven for watching you get beaten up by some random French guy on your first day? It wasn't anything personal, I just don't want to be grounded until college.” A small twinge of an inexplicable hurt made its home in my stomach as he spoke, I didn't feel too good anymore. 

“Oh... Okay, well thanks again.” I mutter as I look down and my feet shuffle to where I had left me towel, beginning to dry my lanky limbs and watching the sand crumble off. My eyes drew lines upwards to see Veronica stood a few meters away, smirking over her rectangular glasses as she lent back against a shaded tree. She was trying to pretend she was reading but it was clear she wasn't. Squinting at her in irritation, she shot me a knowing smile. What she knew, I had no clue of. 

“What do you want, Four-eyes?” I spit to her, watching her chuckle and begin to walk to the water's edge.   
“Oh... Nothing.” She hummed, clearly pleased with herself over something. Now bemused, I frown as I slump down besides the bikes, still feeling sick, I should have just stayed home today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick translation of what the French man and Keith said, brought to you by the reliable source of google translate  
French dude to Lance: "What the hell are you doing?"  
French dude to Keith: "Who the hell are you?"   
Keith to French dude: "His boyfriend, can you fuck off?" (the google translate makes it 'her boyfriend' but I think it is actually translated as 'his')


End file.
